


A Night off

by Lassy



Category: Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Torture, Bondage, Gun Violence, Handcuffs, Heavy Angst, Laboratories, Psychological Torture, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassy/pseuds/Lassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been a night off. It turned into a bit more than that.</p><p>Logan after some pushing, figured he would listen to the words of his team. Taking one night off and head into town. Right now he had the perfect example of why he should not do those things. One event led to another... and in the end his luck ran out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night off

It had been one of those weeks. His days existed of waking up, hitting the danger room and going to bed. Most of the team started to worry about him. Of course some didn't mind much, it was just how he acted. It was then none other than Xavier had stepped in and told him to get some air, go outside. So what do you do when this happens? Well if your name is Logan. You hit the bars. This was not the first time he would do such a thing. Navigating down town was easy. Finding a bar he could enter without getting any weird looks was even easier. Ending up in a back street, the bar was an older one, he had come across it once or twice. Nothing to write home about but it would do. Sitting down at the bar itself he ordered himself a beer. His arms leaning on the bar he liked the idea of how quiet it was here. Most likely due to the time of the day. He did get a weird look when he ordered his beer.

 

 


End file.
